Waiting
by RPX
Summary: Natsuki needs to say something. A look at three years in the future. ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

Waiting

Author: Wicked Psyche

Title: Waiting

Fandom: Mai-HiME

Disclaimer: Not mine, duh. Things would have been _very _different if I owned it.

Warning: First Mai HiME fic. Have not seen the last 3 episodes of Mai HiME, so if something doesn't match, consider it AU. English is not my native language.

Also read a sentence that used 'Nao' and 'nun' in the same sentence. Half an hour later when I stopped laughing hysterically, I chose to act like I hadn't read that.

----------------

Her body ached and begged her to get sleep, but her mind wouldn't listen. She was tired, and hadn't had a full nights sleep in three days; taking little naps when someone forced her to.

In the end, five hours ago, her friends had kicked her out, so she could go home and get some sleep. She had left for home, had taken a shower and tried to sleep. She was awake three hours later, her mind filling with images she didn't wish to see.

There was a knot in her throat and an overall feeling of emptiness. Being alone in the apartment wasn't helping, so she had decided to go back, knowing that she would get lectured by whoever was still there.

The elevator doors opened on the right floor and ripped her from her thoughts. She mindlessly ran her hands through her navy hair as she started walking silently.

The corridors were white and wide, and familiar after three days. Even the ever-present smell of antiseptic didn't bother her anymore. She bowed slightly to a passing nurse she happened to recognize as she stopped in front of the open hospital room door.

She leaned on the door ledge, looking in silently, not wanting to hear the irate lecture she was bound to receive from one of the occupants of the room.

She had been kicked out by five people, now only two remained. Not counting the still figure in bed.

A brunette with eccentric glasses was sitting by the bed reading a book out loud. It sounded suspiciously like a business text book for a third year university class; the wrong year and major for her. But the right year and major for the other two in the room.

The other occupant, the long-haired blond with the severe fringe, was looking out the window with a frown on her face. For an unobserved eye she looked to be less than pleased to be there. Being the observer, Natsuki knew better; the blonds fingernails were chewed to the brim, and her fingers were anxiously fidgeting. Her eyes would slide to the monitors next to the bed, but not to the occupant of the bed, as if afraid that she would tempt fate.

No, Natsuki thought, the blond was worried. She didn't want to lose her verbal sparring partner, her reason to push hard and to better herself. Her…friend.

Green eyes slid to the chart at the end of the bed. The name sticker on it had become a little loose, the end of it curling out, reminding her how easily that sticker could be pulled off, because of good news or bad.

Fujino Shizuru. Such a nice name she always thought.

"Natsuki-chan?"

Her name whispered in the usual quiet tones of Yukino, giving away her presence.

"What are you doing here?" the harsh tones of Haruka "We kicked you out for a good reason!"

Natsuki just nodded, too drained to argue. "Took a shower then slept for a while". She had done what was asked.

She had never seen Haruka looking so indecisive, it unnerved her. The blond didn't know whether or not to kick Natsuki out again.

Thankfully for Haruka, Yukino got up and offered her seat to Natsuki, making the decision for her.

The navy haired university freshman took the offered chair, without offering anymore words to the other couple.

"I am back" she spoke softly to Shizuru, taking her hand in hers. Shizuru did not open her eyes.

Yukino and Haruka shared a concerned look. Yukino closed the text book she was holding and put it onto Shizuru's side table. Her hand lingered on the book as she spoke "The Doctor came to check on her an hour ago. He said there wasn't any change yet."

Natsuki spared her a look as she nodded before turning her eyes back to Shizuru.

"I've got it from here… you two haven't been home for a while. Why don't you take off? I am sure someone will come soon to keep us company anyway." She wasn't really asking, Haruka understood immediately. Natsuki was telling them to leave.

Yukino looked like she was about to start protesting but was silenced by Haruka's hand on her shoulder. The blond cleared her throat "Right. You'll be okay?"

Natsuki nodded.

The blond and the brunette started to get ready, getting their coats and some scattered books. Haruka spoke again, her tone not giving any space to argue "We'll come back after our classes." And with that they were off, closing the door behind them.

Natsuki sighed slowly, squeezing the hand in her own gently "All alone now"

"This is where you insert some teasing comment you know, make me blush." She waited for a response she knew wasn't coming. She leaned more on the bed with her elbow, making herself more comfortable.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think Haruka is actually worried. This totally supports my theory that she _can_ care about someone else besides Yukino. – Talking about Yukino, she really came through for us; even I didn't know you two had the same blood type. Remind me to get her something when you wake up."

She looked back at the door, before turning her attention back to Shizuru. "Talked to your mother a few hours ago, they can't find a plane back to Japan for another 2 days. So she told me to tell you that she expects you awake by then…"

She squirmed in her seat a little "To tell you the truth, I am so relieved they like me enough, makes it easier to handle parental figures".

Silence filled the room, aside from the gentle hum of the monitors.

It was three days ago, she had received a rather panicked call from one Kanzaki Reito, telling her that Shizuru was taken to the hospital after a drunk driver_, in the middle of the day_, had driven to the pavement the two friends were standing on, and had hit Shizuru.

Reito had moved to look at the bus schedule merely seconds before the accident, unwittingly avoiding the car altogether. Shizuru's quick reflexes were the only thing that had kept her from getting caught underneath the car; instead she was thrown over it. The caramel haired girl had suffered a few broken ribs, a broken arm, several deep gashes, and a severe concussion upon her fall. The last of the injuries putting her in the situation she was in now.

The doctors had told her that the swelling in Shizuru's brain was keeping her from waking up. While she was not technically in a coma, at this point, she could either fall into one or wake up. That's why their friends had decided that someone would be with the crimson eyed girl at all times. Maybe it was just a futile attempt at trying to keep the girl grounded, but it was worth a try; talking to her, reading to her, or just by simply being in the room so she could feel their presence.

It was Mai's idea of course, the eternally positive girl when it came to people in the hospitals. The orange haired girl was used to hospital visits, courtesy of the now healthy Takumi. Natsuki felt like everything that came out of the big breasted girl's mouth was trying to convince her that Shizuru would be okay.

Nao on the other hand had been covertly trying to get her ready for a long time stay, probably reminiscence of her own experience with her mother. The bright-red haired girl had only come in twice to visit Shizuru, both short stays. Natsuki figured it was too much for the girl. The young girl, to everyone's surprise, had developed a weird mentor/friend relationship with Shizuru, the person who had overpowered her, twice. And even Natsuki who was thoroughly annoyed at first, in time, had learned to live with it.

Midori-sensei (she was one of her university teachers now) had actually organized a time schedule chart for the 'patientcare-sempai', and never showed an ounce of worry.

Chie and Aoi visited too, but as neither girl liked hospitals (Aoi actually screamed whenever she saw a needle, and Chie refused to shut off her cell phone), they usually kept their visits short.

She didn't know what Mikoto was feeling, all she knew was that whenever the feral girl left after a visit, it was left to her to get all the little braids out of Shizuru's hair, and clean up the crumbs on the bed. The black haired girl was usually silent during her visits with Reito or Mai.

Reito, on the other hand, was a total mess; he blamed himself for the accident. He and Shizuru were very good friends, their similar habits and experiences had gotten them closer after the festival, and their coworker status had been upgraded shortly after. Natsuki often found them sipping tea and talking after their Student Council meetings in the University. No matter how many times Natsuki told him he wasn't to blame, he refused to listen.

As selfish as it was, she didn't want to think about Reito or anyone else right now. She had come here on a purpose. Her dreams, nightmares, were getting to her; she needed to stop the insistent noise at the back of her mind.

"There have been some things I have been trying to say in the last month" Natsuki said breaking the silence.

"…but I've been too nervous. Even now it's hard …and you are sleeping." She sighed.

"Talking to you like this seems too movie-ish to me, but even the doctors said it was fine."

Without letting go of Shizuru's hand she brushed away some hair off of the sleeping girl's face, and smiled warmly.

"It took me three years…three!" an unbelieving laugh escaped her for a second. "And then suddenly, a month ago, I figure it out. How clueless can a person be?"

"Last year when you were dating that girl, the one I was always mad at. I didn't realize it then. And don't think I didn't notice you broke up with her just because I didn't like her."

"Or how I never managed to hold onto a date more than a few weeks, why it never felt right. I didn't realize it then either. Now it feels like it was so obvious all the time and yet somehow, I missed it."

She lifted their hands to her lips and kissed the back of Shizuru's hand before moving them to her cheek and holding them there as she spoke. "Sometimes I feel like you were born for me. For me to meet you. …to love you."

A smile "I've never felt anything more right. That's why I am telling you now, and I will tell you when you wake up. I love you. I am in love with you."

She felt like a huge brick was lifted off her chest and her eyes watered as she choked out "So you better hurry up and wake up."

Shizuru didn't wake up after she stopped talking, not like all those movies where the stars magically woke up after a heart-felt confession.

Shizuru didn't wake up, but Natsuki swore that the pale hand holding hers gripped a little tighter. For that alone, she knew, that everything would be okay, even if it took a while.

They were no stranger to waiting. Shizuru had waited for her once, now she would wait for Shizuru.

FIN

This was for me to start getting more comfortable with the characters (and the series), and with how the characters might evolve in the future. I hope I've managed to entertain a few of you in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Warnings: See first chappie.

Author Note: A bunch of people asked me to write a sequel to the first one. Ah, little do they realize they are about to regret that now! (blame them)

­­----------- -------------- -------------

A day after Natsuki's confession Shizuru drifted into a coma. A day after that, the chestnut haired girl's parents flew in from Seoul to Fuuka. Another day saw Nao breaking apart, Natsuki had only seen her that distraught once; when Shizuru had defeated Julia. It was ironic that Nao of all people would be the first one to break down in such a state, considering the cause of her grief was the same person in both cases only in different roles.

The forth day was uneventful and mostly calm. Visitors were around all day long trying to look cheery, but Natsuki noticed most of them had hope slowly fading from their eyes. The fifth day accompanied a second doctor's visit with the same grim results. The heir to the Suzushiro's stayed silent for the rest of the day. Midori with a cheerless expression, for once, had nothing optimistic to say.

The sixth day, both the doctors strolled in with good news. The comatose state was actually helping the swelling in Shizuru's brain to go down. That hopeful look in everyone's eyes was restored. They had tried to call Nao and tell her the news but the girl wasn't picking up.

In the last 5 minutes of the seventh day, Shizuru opened her crimson eyes.

A week. Natsuki had made Shizuru wait for years, but Shizuru had only made Natsuki wait for one week.

The eighth day was filled with examinations and check-ups. No visitors were allowed except for family. All the friends remained close by, smiling themselves silly, anxious for day nine when they could see Shizuru.

Day nine, passed as comic relief more than anything. Shizuru was back to sipping her tea while hiding it from the doctors (who told her not to consume anything that wasn't hospital made). Her parents had left for their hotel room to rest in with an easy mind. Reito was apologizing profusely and the people in the room actually witnessed the always composed Fujino roll her eyes by the end.

Haruka spent at least thirty minutes explaining how **she** never would have been caught in such a situation, how **her** superiority would have stopped her from sliding under or over the car. Shizuru tilted her head to the side and tapped her chin as she replied "Ara, Haruka-chan, I would suppose _those_ natural airbags would have stopped the car" referring to _and _pointing at Haruka's large breasts.

"IEEE!" was the only response from Haruka who was too busy wrapping her arms over her breasts. Shizuru taking advantage of the distracted Haruka turned to Yukino who was standing right next to her bed. "Yukino-chan my doctors told me that you have given up some precious blood for me. Ookini!" With that promptly pulled the already blushing brunette down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"AAArrrgghhh! You bubuzuke woman!!! Stay away from my girl!!!!" Haruka pulled Yukino to herself and crashed the lithe girl to her chest.

"Ara!" a smug Shizuru continued teasing Haruka "I have Yukino-chan's blood now. That means _I_ am your girl too Haruka-chan" puckered her lips "Give us a kiss then, chuuuu"

"IIYE!!" The next hour the room was filled with an outraged Haruka's screaming and ramblings.

Midori visited with her ex-professor now-boyfriend, telling stories and entertaining everyone, also arranging a celebratory karaoke (boozing) party as soon as Shizuru was feeling better. With her animated sempai movements she managed to hit Shizuru on her broken left arm, twice!

Mikoto and Mai sneaked a good amount of food in the hospital without being caught (After all that effort Mikoto ended up eating nearly all of it). Shizuru was adjusting the braids on Mikoto's hair (who was eating) as they all talked about random things in life, just enjoying each others company.

Chie and Aoi came to visit too, unfortunately at the worst moment ever. It was just unlucky that Aoi walked in the door only to focus on the humongous needle the nurse was holding, about to give Shizuru a tetanus shot. She regained consciousness an hour later on the couch of the room, her head on Chie's lap, which she figured was not a bad way to wake up.

On the tenth day the doctors came in and told them Shizuru could be released the next day, but she still needed to be taken care of. Before the Fujinos' opened their mouthes, Shizuru told them that her roommate can help her out if she needed it.

Natsuki nodded feverishly and started counting all the arrangements she had already made, and then asked the doctors what she needed to know.

The doctors explained her injuries and how they should be taken care of as Natsuki scribbled all of them down with her fast and nearly illegible handwriting, putting down the dates for stitch removal and check-ups. Needless to say Shizuru's parents were really impressed.

Shizuru had spent her years up to her first year in university estranged from her always busy family, raised mostly by nannies. But nearly three years ago, her father had had a heart attack, making him and his wife reconsider their busy lives. They had reached out to their daughter who thankfully was just glad she finally had her parents' consideration. From then on their relationship started to steadily get better, meeting their daughter's friends and getting to know her better.

-

It wasn't until night time when Shizuru and Natsuki were finally alone. The navy-haired girl was looking forward to and dreading this moment. At last, at last she could tell Shizuru the truth. She smiled as she saw the Kyoto beauty looking back at her with amusement twinkling in her eyes. Natsuki opened her mouth to speak…as her cell phone (which she had forgotten on after calling Nao for the bazillion-th time) starting ringing.

She answered immediately in an attempt to get the ringing to stop. She paused to make sure no one had heard before putting the phone to her ear.

The voice on the other side was hoarse and low. 'When is it?'

"Huh?" Natsuki took a look at the caller ID to see Nao's name. "Nao?"

'Kuga…When is it?' she repeated sounding worse the second time around if possible. It had been a while since Nao had called her by her family name, she scrunched her eyebrows.

"Nao, we've been trying to call you for two days! Where have you been?! Where are you now?"

'I was home, now I am walking around. Look Kuga, I don't even want to do this. But Mama's making me, says I will regret it otherwise' There was no malice in the redheads voice just resignation.

Natsuki looked at the curious looking Shizuru. "I…I don't understand Nao, why don't you come over to—"

She was cut off. 'Damn it, just tell me when the damn funeral is!' the voice sounded like on the verge of crying again.

Natsuki was taken back. Nao thought Shizuru was dead?

"Nao…Shizuru…Shizuru isn't …dead. In fact she's awake"

Silence followed by a dial tone indicating that she had been hang up on.

Needless to say that night was spent with Nao bursting into the room a while later and not leaving until the next day. But that was a long story for another time.

--------

All the hassle, drama and comedy finally led to the night of the 11th day, when Natsuki and Shizuru were finally alone; freshly released from the hospital and with everyone else in their own homes (in reality Natsuki had thrown them all out saying Shizuru needed her rest).

They were on the large couch in front of the closed TV, Natsuki was sitting facing to the side, her back resting against the armrest. A happily medicated Shizuru was comfortably leaning/lying on Natsuki, her back pressed against Natsuki's front with her body settled in between Natsuki's legs. The green-eyed girl's uncharacteristic closeness was complete with the fact that she had her arms around Shizuru.

While Shizuru was baffled at this more expressive Natsuki she wasn't about to complain, she was very happy were she was thank you very much. Since she had woken up she felt a change between the two of them, like something had changed. How Natsuki looked at her, how she seemed to even blush differently at her teasing, it all seemed different somehow.

Shizuru sighed softly as she made herself comfortable against Natsuki.

"Are you okay?" Natsuki asked, her tone a little worried against Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru smirked and snuggled a bit more "Ara, perfect!".

To her surprise the navy haired girl didn't make her usual shriek-like protests when embarrassed.

"That's good" was the only reply, accompanied by a chaste kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

If they were facing each other, Natsuki would have seen the other girl's eyes widen up and her jaw slacken in shock. "Nat-Natsuki?"

The shock in the usually neutral girl's voice was surprising to say the least but Natsuki was just glad it wasn't her that was in the same position for a change.

"I was really scared you know" she said feeling Shizuru nod her head slowly. She gave another kiss to the nodding girl, this time on her hairline.

She felt Shizuru's heartbeat pick up under her hand, and heard her breath hitch slightly. She smiled. She moved her other hand to Shizuru's right hand and entwined their fingers together, enjoying the feeling of the other girl's confusion for a change.

"I didn't want you to go, I was afraid you'd leave me" Another kiss, on the temple this time.

"I- I wouldn't leave m-my Natsuki" the beautiful Kyoto-ben stuttering slightly, trying to hold onto her wits.

"There are things none of us can control Shizuru."

Shizuru didn't have an answer therefore opted to remain quiet and let silence rule over them.

She felt herself moving forward and realized that Natsuki was slowly rising from her spot, taking her with.

Natsuki helped Shizuru sit up slowly and the Kyoto woman let her, not having much strength right now, physically or mentally. She gave the navy haired university freshman a quizzical gaze.

"Bedroom; you need rest" was explained.

They started walking towards Natsuki's room much to Shizuru's surprise but the third year student said nothing.

She said nothing as Natsuki looked her over and approved her sweats before tucking her into the bed gently. She said nothing as Natsuki, clad in sweats herself, got in the bed next to her.

She felt Natsuki turn towards her in bed so she turned her head towards the younger girl, her hurt body not quite allowing her to turn completely without help. The other girl reached over to Shizuru to tuck a strand of hair back to there it belonged, her fingers intentionally grazing the older girl's cheek.

The simple contact made Shizuru's breath hitch once again.

"Natsuki" she whispered her voice on the verge of breaking "Wh-what is going on?"

Shizuru didn't think she could handle this. This affectionate Natsuki. It took all her energy to remain friends with the emerald-eyed girl. To try not asking or wishing for anything more than what the other girl could offer. It wasn't too hard; Natsuki while a great friend didn't really show too much physical affection, one just knew Natsuki cared from the little things she did.

But now, maybe because of the near-death experience, the tough girl had decided to be more…more loving.

It was not fair, not fair that she would have to lose Natsuki after all this time, because she couldn't control herself. Not fair after she had---

"You waited for me for all this time" her thoughts cut by the young beauty.

Natsuki had her hand resting on Shizuru's cheek. She was closer than before.

"You waited for years. Without asking for anything, and I…I was stupid enough not to realize it"

The green eyes filled with fear and insecurity "You were waiting right?"

Shizuru couldn't speak, she nodded.

"Are…are you still waiting?"

Too surreal, this was all too surreal. Shizuru didn't move. She didn't speak.

The fearful green eyes widened and the hand on her cheek lifted slowly.

"Shizuru?" Shizuru's voice was not the only one on the verge of breaking anymore.

A lone tear fell from crimson eyes prompting a tear from the emerald ones.

Natsuki panicked, was she too late? Had the Kyoto native moved on? Did she not love her anymore?

She felt like her heart was getting crushed by something she couldn't explain. Her throat felt tighter. Breathing hurt.

"Shizuru…"

No, she told herself, no, she would not let Shizuru go, not without a fight. With new determination she moved even closer and placed her hand on Shizuru's cheek again, her thumb slowly wiping the traces of the fallen tear from before.

"If you need me to wait, then I will. I…I am sorry I made you wait for so long, I am sorry I was so stupid. But, Shizuru, I am not letting you go. I am taking a page from your book; I am not letting you go. I'll wait. I'll wait for however long you want me to wait."

She took a breath, and wiped the tears that had rolled across her face without her consent.

She locked her eyes to the crimson ones with determination.

"I love you, and I know, deep down that we belong together. That we can be happy. **I** can make you happy Shizuru, I know I can. Please, please let me try. Let me show you" Her voice was quivering, coming out choked.

The Kyoto beauty couldn't help herself, her demeanor crumbled and dropped. The clamp around her heart finally released as did the tears from her eyes.

Natsuki saw the other girl brake down, the heart wrenching cries came quickly and without reservation. The younger girl gently held the crying girl and carefully maneuvered her towards herself.

The caramel-haired girl clutched Natsuki desperately, burying her head to the strong shoulder. Natsuki held the girl semi-tightly as to not hurt the girl further, one hand caressing the caramel locks.

She didn't know how long it was until the tears subsided, she just let Shizuru take her time. Once silence ruled again, Natsuki whispered.

"It sounded so much smoother in my head when I planned this whole confession thing"

Shizuru couldn't help it, she laughed softly, the sound raw from crying. "I assume it didn't involve me crying my eyes out either"

Natsuki smiled "No…but there **was** a lot of teasing." She said thoughtfully.

Shizuru looked up from her position on Natsuki's shoulder, finding the emerald eyes she loved so much.

"Ara Natsuki, is this really our happy ending?"

Natsuki frowned slightly "No…" she mumbled. "No I don't like the sound of that"

She smiled at the slightly frightened looking Shizuru, easing her fears. She kissed the older girl on the forehead, their position and Shizuru's condition getting in the way of her real desire; a kiss on the sweet lips. But they had time; all the time in the world. With that thought she smiled.

"Lets say it's a beginning instead"

-----

THE END

------

Hmmm… damn, I might have to write a more light-hearted epilogue now. Tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

RPX (Wicked Psyche)

PS. I know I can do better than this chapter but I am very sleep deprived, busy few weeks these. (sigh)

PSS. can someone tell me what the heck is T.T (TT, T-T)??? its driving me crazy!


End file.
